


Priceless

by in_motu_proprio



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Clothes Kink, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hair Pulling, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, PWP, Restraint, Seduction, Sex Positive, Smut, Suit Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red catches a glimpse of Lizzie changing as he walks past the bathroom.  She knows he's looking.  She's always known he's looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priceless

Raymond walked past the bathroom’s open door, trying to hide his shock at finding Lizzie standing with her back to the door in only a pair of black and white polka dot panties They were surprisingly, arousingly comical. She looked at herself in the mirror, checking herself over as she shifted from posture to posture The long line of her spine, damp tendrils of dark hair sitting against her pale skin dripped water down the vertebra had stopped Red in his tracks. Lizzie ran her fingers over her stomach, touching a healing bruise and sighing. He could almost read her mind. That one had been there awhile. She’d painted her nails blue and they nearly matched the undertone of the blue veins sitting just under the surface of her wrists. 

He was breathless as her hand moved low on her stomach, barely touching her skin. Red felt his mouth dry out and his pulse pound as that hand came up to run over the side of her breast. Logic and common sense told Red that he _NEEDED TO GET AWAY RIGHT NOW._ The half hard cock in his pants demanded he stay and watch as Lizzie squeezed her breast and then ran her hand up to her throat. Red had no idea what she was doing, but he could watch this for days. Red’s eyes focused on the way her panties gripped her cheeks and how he could see the little undercupping that tightened and relaxed as Lizzie moved. This was a private moment, something he needed to tear himself away from. 

He was frozen in place until she made eye contact with him in the mirror. It was sudden and Red stepped back, eyes dropping in immediate shame. “Are you going to come in here or do I need to lose the panties first?” His brows knit in confusion for a moment before it all dawned on him. This was a show for him, something meant to entice him. “It’s not like I haven’t noticed you looking.” She turned to look at him and Red couldn’t help but gawp a little at her breasts. They were teardrop shaped and full underneath making her nipples point almost straight out. “Just wanted to make sure you knew it was ok to touch, too.” 

Somehow he propelled himself into the room, something in his brain taking over to the point where he barely remembered how he ended up pinning her to the wall with a kiss hard enough to bruise. He took a chance, imagining she was just as turned on as he was right now. It didn’t take long for him to feel just how wet Lizzie was, the slick saturating her panties. Lizzie moaned against his mouth, as she worked her way up the wall, thighs gripping around his waist. Red pushed the panties aside and slid two fingers into her, getting a deep, appreciative gasp. In moments he was running Lizzie’s body, his thumb working against her clit while his fingers moved. He kept his mouth busy too, running up the underside of her breast before he ran his teeth down the same path. 

Lizzie seized on his fingers soon after he gave her nipple the first of several soft nips. She cried out his name and gripped at his jacket like he was a buoy on a stormy sea. “Red….” She was breathing hard and he kept his fingers working in her, slipping against the edge of the fabric he’d just pushed aside. She shoved off his jacket and loosened his tie while they kissed, Lizzie’s mouth open just a little. Not a whole lot needed to be said as he withdrew his fingers and let her stand on her own two feet. Red held her eyes as he brought the digits that had just been inside her to his mouth, sucking on the fingertips as his eyes closed in ecstasy. Red hit his knees moments later, his mouth moving over the inside of Lizzie’s thigh. 

“I want to devour you.” Red looked up at her, his fingers just barely touching the waistband of her panties. Lizzie’s hands came down to cup his face, leaning in to kiss him again, a clear ‘yes’ if ever he’d had one. Red slipped her panties off when she stood, moaning with a deep appreciation as he took his first look at her totally bare. She stood there boldly, her body on display. There was something incredibly arousing to Red about being in his waistcoat, shirt, and pants while she was totally nude. He might be more covered, but it was clear just who was in control. She leaned back against the wall, running her hand down her stomach, nails just scraping over the skin under her navel. That same hand came to the back of his head and drew Red in close. 

There was something incredibly arousing about tasting a woman. Some shied from this, but he took great delight in running the tip of his tongue over the edge of her hip bone. Red took his time, not actually tasting her for a few minutes as he kissed and nipped his way over the fine, bare skin of her stomach and thighs. By the time his mouth landed on her folds, Lizzie was trembling. “Such a good girl, Lizzie.” She bit her bottom lip and moaned as his voice vibrated against the most delicate parts of her flesh. He guided her leg up and over his shoulder, tucking in close so she would practically smother him. Red delighted in the way her hands kept roaming. One was always on the back of his head, pulling Red closer while the other was often found gripping his shoulder or waistcoat. 

 “Red… Red, Jesus…” Her head thunked against the wall behind her and Red followed her body’s signs. Two fingers slid into her and she cried out, nails digging into his scalp as she rode his face. He just closed his eyes and delighted in the hot, smooth skin rubbing over his cheeks and chin. Typically he wasn’t this sloppy an eater, but Lizzie was hard to pin down when she was winding up. Eventually, Red reached up and grabbed her arms, holding her against him as she shot closer and closer to that edge. She was playing with the point of no return and Red pushed her over the edge with a hard, pulsing suck at her clit. He was grateful he’d locked her in with that tight grasp because Lizzie went off like a shot. He could feel her body pulling up, the spasms strong where his skin touched hers. 

When she could, Lizzie took her leg down and slid to the ground, kneeling in front of him. “You are delicious.” 

“I know,” she countered before leaning in to run her tongue over every damp spot she’d left on his face. When she’d sought out every trace of herself, Lizzie kissed him. His sweet Lizzie kissed him breathless, cupping the back of his head as she teased his tongue with hers. This was a dream. Surely it was. “I wish I’d known earlier how good you are with your mouth.” The tip of her tongue ran along the bow of his upper lip. She sucked slow and deep at his bottom lip and Red could feel it swell as she nibbled. Lizzie reached out and opened his belt, running her fingers lower to the button. He had an incredible feeling of shame wash over him. He wasn’t anywhere near worthy of this, of her. Like she read his mind, Lizzie reached out and caught her face in long, strong fingers. “Take me to bed.” 

The order helped. Red didn’t let himself fall to that whim often, but there as something to be said for a beautiful, naked woman ordering you around. They rose, Red following after Lizzie like she was a snake charmer. Red’s eyes drank in every inch of her from her milky thighs to the slight asymmetry of her breasts. “It would be my honor.” He held out his hand and Red led her down the hall toward her bedroom. 

“No,” she shook her head. “Yours.” Red didn’t know why that got to him, but everything about Lizzie did. He watched as she moved ahead of him so his eyes could taste every inch of her back and bottom. And it was a lovely, lovely bottom. He began to unbutton his waistcoat and she stopped him. “Leave it on.” His brows knit in confusion, but then Lizzie really was running the show. Her fingers had slipped under it and were roughly rubbing his nipple through the cotton of his dress shirt. “You can undo a few more buttons,” she ran her hand down his dress shirt, doing it herself as her thigh rubbed against Red’s cock through his trousers. The now more open shirt allowed her to slip her hand through the neck of his undershirt to touch his chest directly. 

Lizzie’s red lips trailed across the collar of his shirt, pulling it down so she could scrape her teeth as her hands were industrious below. She’d undone his belt and pulled it out of his trousers, dropping it on the ground at their feet. His zipper was next and in moments her hand was wrapping around him. “Lizzie.” He could barely breathe, all his blood was headed right to his cock. Even after everything that had happened the last hour or so, Red was suddenly worried she’d reject him. Lizzie put that thought to bed when she pushed him onto the bed and dropped to her knees between his legs. She pulled him out, the cool air of the room making him jump as it hit his skin. 

She moaned. It took Red a moment to realize it, but when Lizzie looked at his cock for the first time she’d actually moaned. Her hand pumped up and down a few times before her mouth wrapped around the head. He watched her plump lips thin as they stretched around the head then down to the shaft. “Lizzie…” Red’s fingers ran through her hair, gathering it back so he could look at her as she moved. “You’re so beautiful.” 

A soft pop resonated through him as Lizzie pulled off the head of his cock and looked up at him. “Tell me.” She looked slightly desperate, like it had been a very long time since a man told her she meant the world to him and wasn’t lying. 

“Your skin is among the softest skin I’ve ever felt. It slides under my fingers like satin.” Red demonstrated by running his knuckles up the outside of her breast. “I have never seen another person with eyes… ah…” Lizzie’s hand came to play with his balls and Red lost his train of thought for a moment. “The color is so unique.” Red stroked the same knuckles down her cheek and felt his cock move against her cheek. “Even your knees are beautiful, especially when they’re bent like they are now.” Lizzie smiled around his cock at the slightly dirty joke. “I’d taste every inch of you if you’d allow it.” He was probably saying too much, but considering that Lizzie was better at this than he’d ever imagined, and he’d imagined a lot… well Red was having a hard time not spilling his guts. 

“I’ll allow it,” Lizzie told Red with a dirty little smile on her lips. She kissed him and nibbled his bottom lip. “There’s a lot I’ll allow you to do. As a matter of fact,” she led his hand between her legs again as she stood up, coming to straddle his lap. He wasn’t inside her, but Lizzie was grinding on his cock, no doubt making a mess of his trousers, not that he cared one little bit at this point. “You’ve thought about this.” It wasn’t a question. Red just nodded. “A lot?” That was a question. He nodded again. “Since the beginning?” He nodded. “Before?” Red nodded, eyes focusing on the wall. 

“Don’t.” Lizzie grabbed his face, forcing Red to look at him. “You don’t get to hide from me in bed. Got it?” 

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. “I’ve got it, Lizzie.” His voice was a growl as his hands cupped her bottom. His fingers tickled the insides of her thighs and her slick folds. Lizzie was waxed bare and that meant his fingers just slid against bare, slick skin. He hiked Lizzie up closer and she got the hint to start moving again. This time there was more purpose, more drive, and Red’s eyes almost rolled up in his head. “Why do you want the suit on?” He needed something to focus on. 

“I like a man in a nice suit,” Lizzie told him as she reached between them to stroke her clit. Red came up short as he watched that, licking his lips and staying relatively quiet as she worked herself up. “Your suits are always so…mmmmm.” Red’s fingers were stroking through her hair, pulling gently as she rubbed. 

“Have you touched yourself thinking of me before?” Lizzie nodded and slowed her stroking. Her hips were going, too, which was driving Red crazy but he’d be damned if he pointed that out to anyone at the moment. “Tell me.” 

“… we’d … mmmm… we’d been talking on the phone,” Lizzie told him. “You were rambling,” She smiled and he gave her a look. “I… “ Her fingers had slowed, but Lizzie was still moving against him. He was going to die if he didn’t get inside her soon. 

“Tell me, Lizzie.” Red nipped at her throat and squeezed her thighs, pulling her in flush as he rocked up against her. 

“I came. I … while… Red,” her mouth was trembling and he could feel how hard she was trying to focus. “Your voice makes me wet.” That knowledge made Red’s cock jerk hard because that was a very, _VERY_ good thing to know. “Red I’m close…” He pulled her down harder, ignoring his own discomfort as he slid his index and middle finger into her folds, trapping her clit between them as she rubbed herself on him. Her natural motion made her clit move between his fingers so he could set off an explosive orgasm in his sweet Lizzie. He laid her on the bed once she’d finished twisting and twitching, rubbing her stomach in slow, gentle circles. 

Red was grateful to catch a breath because he felt like he was ready to pop any moment. “What do you want, Red?” Lizzie was looking at him with eyes that granted him any wish at this moment. 

“I want to know what you feel like wrapped around me.” Lizzie’s thighs spread for him as Red moved. He pressed a finger in, then two, to see where she was. She was wet, but not quite stretched enough. “But first, I want to taste orgasm on your skin.” He figured that if he’d waited this long, he could wait a little longer. Red laid on his back, pulling Lizzie to straddle his face. This put her in a position of power even as he was opening her with two fingers pushed far apart. Red nursed her sensitive clit while his fingers moved more and more freely. 

He added a third and Lizzie was singing for him, toes curling as her hand wrapped around his cock. Her fingers were strong and the sensation was amplified by the fact she was suffocating all other senses with her thighs. She pulled away suddenly, rolling over and getting onto her knees. Lizzie’s hips waved back and forth like a cat in heat as she spread her thighs for him, one hand rubbing her folds and dipping two fingers in. A woman possessed of her own sexuality, in charge of it and willing to show it off, made Red believe in a Creator. Moving in behind her in suit pants was not the easiest thing in the world, but once he lined up and pushed in, all thoughts of discomfort in his suit evaporated. 

Lizzie was a velvety vice wrapped around him, holding on despite the slickness nearly pouring out of her. Red closed his eyes as she moaned for him, gripping his hip hard with one strong hand. “Red… yes,” He was grateful that he was thinking straight enough to gather her hair from her face. Lizzie moaned and ground back into him when he tugged it just a little. He took note and wrapped his fingers in it close to her skull, pulling firmly until Lizzie cried out for him. “Harder, please….” Red had been working slow, taking his time, but Lizzie was right. She started to chant his name as he moved against her harder. He was going to have to really… really work to keep himself in the game, but Red would be damned to go out without a fight. As long as she wanted him, Red would give her his mouth, his fingers, his cock, or anything else. 

Red had his Lizzie harder, squeezing her breasts as he took her. She glanced back over her shoulder, meeting his eyes before she twisted her arms behind her back so they both lay with forearms across the middle of her back. If that wasn’t her clearly saying _restrain me_ , Red didn’t know what was. He lined her wrists up, making her use one to grab the other before he took hold of them both and pulled her up. Lizzie moaned at the pull in her shoulders, but it turned into a desperate cry as Red’s free hand roughly rubbed over her clit. She was breathless, crying out for him, but Red didn’t stop. He pulled Lizzie up on her knees, making sure she had to fight for balance. It meant he was incredibly deep, not to mention the pressure she put on his cock with every shift of her hips. Red let her bounce as he moved the heel of his hand low on her stomach. 

When he pressed, Lizzie went off like a shot, actually screaming a sort of aroused gasp as she spasmed around him. He could feel himself bottom out and the way she pressed down on him was like she was trying to get him even deeper. Red watched her legs flail and her toes curl as she cried out for him over and over barely balanced on her knees. Lizzie fought to get her way off of him, collapsing on the bed in a trembling pile of bones and muscle. “Holy… shit.” She looked over at him. 

When she moved off of him, Red wanted to scream. This was easily harder not to cum for her than it was to get tortured by the French. Red was trying not to push her, but he was dying. “Get naked and get on your back.” She must have read his mind! Lizzie recovered enough to pull at his pants, freeing him and then shoving him down so she could get them off. It was a very bossy affair and he appreciated the way she manhandled him. 

Red reached for his waistcoat and got his hands slapped. “On second thought, I’m taking it off of you.” Lizzie kissed him as she undressed him, stripping Red down to his undershirt before shoving him onto his back. “Next time you’re fucking me over a desk.” Red’s mind had barely just processed _next time_ when Lizzie sunk down on him. He cried out and she found it gratifying, judging by the look on her face. “This time I’m going to finish you first.” After that there was very little talking. There was some begging, some praying, and a lot of half articulated thoughts as she rode down against him. 

Lizzie planted her hands over his chest, fingers gripping his undershirt as she bounced. He sat up and pulled her close for a hard kiss. Lizzie continued to ride, giving Red a hell of a show as her hips twisted and her breasts bounced. Red was a lover of women, a connoisseur of curves, but his obsession with Lizzie had only a little to do with that. He wanted _her_. She pushed him back down and rode Red hard enough to steal his breath. And when he came, she didn’t stop. Lizzie rode him all the way through and beyond until she was coming around him. They fell over and detached, ending up facing each other in bed as the fog of lust started to clear. 

“Red,” Lizzie said softly. She looked so earnest it hurt and Red could almost hear it now. _This was a mistake._

“Yes, Lizzie?” He was getting ready to close up, ready to shut down and hide. 

“I meant what I said.” His brows knitted. “About the desk.” With that little reassurance, Red relaxed and reached out to stroke her cheek. “And about the phone.”   
“Anything else?” 

“Of course, but I’m saving it. The look on your face was priceless.”


End file.
